


Say It Right

by fembuck



Category: Blade the Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, F/F, Femslash, Slapping, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Krista and Chase has never been conventional, so why should admitting to being in love be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Right

Krista sighed softly as Chase placed a kiss on the inside of her knee before slowly trailing her lips up the brunette’s bronzed thigh to her taut, glistening stomach, before kissing a trail through the valley of Krista’s breasts up to her lips which she explored leisurely.

“You’re being gentle,” Krista breathed out softly against Chase’s lips when the blonde pulled back slightly.

“You know I’m not incapable of it,” Chase responded lightly as her lips played on Krista’s chin, licking and nipping gently.

“Not incapable,” Krista responded, lifting her hand and resting it on the small of Chase’s back, drawing her fingers up and down along the smooth pale flesh of the blonde’s back. “More disinclined,” Krista went on as Chase ducked her head again, her lips moving to her neck this time.

“It pleases you,” Chase mumbled against the flesh of Krista’s neck. She wanted to bite down on the soft tender flesh, to feel blood flowing into her mouth and hear Krista gasp, feel her buck wildly beneath her at the penetration. But she was playing nice tonight, she was being a good girl, she had sworn not to bite. “I know it does,” Chase continued her fingers dipping between Krista’s thigh, running through the wetness clinging to the soft hairs at the apex of her thighs.

“You want to please me?” Krista breathed out, her hips twitching as Chase’s fingers began to explore her once again.

“Want to, do, often, and multiple times,” Chase replied looking up at Krista with a wolfish grin as she slipped a finger inside of the brunette, watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

Chase held her finger still inside of Krista, hovering over her, staring down at her but not moving.

“Is this the part where I beg?” Krista asked staring up into the blonde’s blue eyes.

“I’d certainly enjoy that,” Chase responded licking her lips.

“I thought you were being good,” Krista replied playfully.

“I am, for me. Which is still fairly bad,” Chase informed Krista as she slowly pulled her finger out of the brunette before lining three others up at her opening and pushing back inside of Krista forcefully, her fangs showing as Krista’s eyes widened at the penetration and her hips jerked up trying to drive Chase’s fingers in deeper.

Once her hips settled on the bed once more, Krista reached up with her right hand touching Chase softly on the cheek. She could see the fire burning behind the blonde’s eyes, could see the predator roaring. She bucked up once again into Chase’s now considerate strokes, the fire in the blonde’s eyes igniting her desire.

Chase had been very good and she had enjoyed it greatly. Chase was right, it did please her when they could make it do the bed and stay on it, when they kissed, and spoke to each other and came without the smell of blood in the air.

But they had done those things now, she had gotten her kisses, and teasing words and bloodless orgasms, and it would be cruel of her to try and keep the blonde in check any longer. Truthfully, she didn’t really want to keep the blonde in order any more, because rough and bloody pleased her too.

“I like you bad,” Krista said finally, her fingers trailing down Chase’s cheek before slipping from her face completely. “It pleases me too,” she continued drawing her hand back and striking Chase across the cheek with it, arching her eyebrow at the blonde when she growled at her.

“Lovely,” Chase murmured, grinning down at Krista, her eyes momentarily glowing with relieved affection before she pulled out of the brunette and reached for her hips yanking them off of the bed, drawing Krista’s pelvis up towards her face so that the brunette shoulders, neck and head were the only parts of her body that were in contact with the mattress. “All that foreplay made me famished.”

Krista smirked at Chase’s use of the word ‘foreplay’. They had been at it for over an hour and had both come at least twice, but unless Chase got to sink her teeth into some part of her body she considered it coitus non grata.

“You know, there’s a 24-hour diner down the stre…” Krista began teasingly, her words stopping abruptly when Chase lowered her mouth her thigh, biting down, sucking deeply causing Krista’s sex to pulse in time with the sucking motion of her mouth.

Krista arched higher off of the bed, offering more of herself to Chase, trying to will the blonde higher, away from her thighs and towards her …

Krista’s reached up, her hand groping between her legs blindly in search of Chase’s head, her fingers tangling in the blonde’s hair when she found it, yanking hard, again and again until Chase trailed a tongue slick with her blood up towards her sex.

“I think you’re going to regret that,” Chase murmured against the wet heat between Krista’s legs before extending her tongue and licking the brunette with a long, hard stroke.

“I think you need to repeat that,” Krista sassed keeping her hands tangled in Chase’s hair, using the hold she had on the blonde to keep her face pressed against her.

Chase complied with the brunette’s request, using her tongue to make love to Krista’s pussy, kissing and licking and sucking, until she could feel Krista’s excitement dribbling down her chin and her heels digging into her back as the brunette’s thighs clamped on the sides of her face.

Krista was close, very close, one more stroke of her tongue over her clit would have brought her over the edge, but Chase had no intention of doing that, Krista would not get one more stroke; her tongue would not send Krista over the edge. But she would get her off.

Krista cried out, her fingers grasping at Chase’s hair, scrapping along her scalp hard enough to draw blood in some places as she felt Chase bite down on her soft, plump inner-lips, the sensation of the blonde’s fangs penetrating that flesh twice as strong as it had been on her thigh.

Krista twisted, drawing Chase’s head with her from side to side as her orgasm ripped through her body, blood and cum mixing together in the blonde’s mouth as her lips remained clamped on Krista riding out the brunette’s orgasm with her, tremors running through her own body as Krista’s blood continued to flow, fast and thick from the center of her desire.

“Fuck,” Krista hissed a few moments later feeling light-headed. “Chase, stop,” she continued weakly, her hand migrating from Chase’s hair down to her cheek stroking gently as the blonde lapped at her and nuzzled against the flesh she had just been feeding from. “Up,” Krista said a few seconds later, grasping at the blonde weakly, glad that Chase seemed to understand what she was trying to convey and flowed up her body, until the were nose to nose.

Krista titled her head up, capturing Chase’s lips in a languid kiss, enjoying the feel of the blonde’s body on top of hers and the feel of her lips, and the taste of herself on Chase’s tongue, as her hands raked over the blonde’s bottom, grasping and kneading.

Chase exhaled sharply her head swinging around behind her as she suddenly found herself face down on the mattress.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Krista said smiling down at the brunette. She had gotten her fourth wind. “You were bad. And I know that you’re aware what happens to bad girls.”

“They’re punished,” Chase replied a slight tremor of excitement in her voice.

“Hmm umm,” Krista replied running her hands up Chase’s thighs and over her ass up her back and back down again, before leaning over the blonde momentarily to open up the drawer of her night-side table.

Chase knew what was in that drawer, and moaned softly before sucking her lip into her mouth and biting down on it as she lifted her ass into the air slightly.

Krista smiled at the motion and brought her hand down hard on Chase’s bum, watching as her pale flesh swelled a deep red momentarily before fading. Vampire skin never could hold the flush for very long - damnable lack of blood.

“Okay?” Krista asked as she fit the harness around her hips, her right hand reaching out to stroke the rubber cock she had just strapped on, as her left hand caressed Chase’s ass and lower back.

“Mmm,” Chase responded loving Krista for still asking and for being loving even when she was rough.

She had balked the first time Krista had tried to take her from behind, she had elbowed her and Krista had fought back, they drew blood and turned chairs over, fell over the bed and onto the floor, where she had said ‘no’ again and Krista had released her and apologized before trying to scramble to her feet. Chase had grabbed her hand then and dragged her back down to the floor. She had told her she didn’t want her to go she just didn’t want that. Krista asked why, and despite herself Chase responded, “Frederick”. Krista nodded and kissed her, and the rest of that night they were gentle with each other for the first time.

A month later she said ‘yes’.

Krista yanked Chase’s hips up until she had the blonde where she wanted her. She knew that Chase liked it to hurt a little before pure pleasure set in, and so she only rubbed the cock between Chase’s thighs a few times before positioning the tip between the firm globes of the blonde’s ass.

Krista sighed as pushed inside of Chase in one firm movement, holding the cock inside of the blonde for a moment as Chase exhaled, running her hands up and down her back for a moment before partially pulling out of the blonde and then slamming back in.

Chase pushed back against Krista, her head tipping to the side giving the brunette access to her neck as she felt Krista lean over her, the brunette’s hard nipples pressing against her back as the brunette continued to hump her, slamming into her and rotating her hips before pulling out and repeating the motion while her lips and teeth attacked Chase’s neck.

“Beautiful,” Krista whispered as her teeth scrapped against Chase’s neck. “Chase,” she whispered, her voice raspy and feverish as she moved against the blonde, her teeth nipping at her skin lightly, though she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back biting Chase for real for much longer. “Want you,” Krista groaned bucking against Chase. She was close to coming again and could tell that Chase was nearly there too. “Love you.” She bit down on the blonde’s neck.

Chase released a strangled cry as she came, her hand shooting back to grasp at Krista, scratching her as she tried to hold the brunette against her, Chase’s chocked cry and sharp nails clawing at her drawing Krista over the edge as well, her arms wrapping around the blonde as she thrust into her one last time.

\---

  
Krista brushed her lips against Chase’s shoulder lightly kissing her before nuzzling her face contentedly into the blonde’s neck.

“No, stay,” Chase said softly, reaching behind her as she spoke, stopping Krista’s hips from moving. The brunette was still inside of her, but had started to angle her hips back to pull out. She wanted to keep her inside.

They lay still together for a while, Krista bathing Chase’s neck and shoulder with kisses as the blonde stroked the arm Krista had thrown over her waist, idly tracing swirling shapes with her finger tips.

“You said,” Chase began finally breaking the silence.

“I know what I said,” Krista whispered softly remembering very clearly the words she had whispered right before Chase came.

“Did you mean it?” Chase asked, her fingers stilling on Krista’s arm once the question was out of her mouth. “Say it right,” she continued, her words demanding though her tone was beseeching.

Krista slid out of Chase carefully not wanting to respond to the blonde’s back. She placed her hand on the blonde’s hip once she was out, encouraging Chase to turn and face her.

Chase slowly turned in her arms, her lips finding Krista’s as soon as they were facing each other.

“Chase,” Krista said when the blonde pulled away momentarily, feeling Chase tense against her. “Chase, I meant it. I mean it. I,” Krista laughed lightly, an unexpected smile and feeling of relief coming over her as she spoke, “I love you. I do. I love you.”

And then Chase’s lips were on hers again, kissing her, wildly, feverishly, lips and tongue and teeth as Chase pressed her body against Krista’s.

“I love you too.”

The End  



End file.
